Konoha Girls High
by DarkShadowRedBlood
Summary: Hinata starts a new all girls’ private school, full of lots of beautiful girls. All of whom are deprived of boys to love so turn on there only companions for pleasure, each other. Hinata had no idea on the things she would get mixed up in.


A/N: Yay I have finally put the first chapter up. This is a Hinata-centric story but with most Naruto girls in it anyway. There will be lots of lemons in the further but unlike some other story this one has a main plot. The chapter might take long to put up since don't get much time to write. But I will try my best for all you Yuri lovers.

Parings: there will be lots of different pairs all Yuri except one which is het. I am not sure who the finally pairings will be yet.

Summery: Hinata starts a new all girls' private school, full of lots of beautiful girls. All of whom are deprived of boys to love so turn on there only companions for pleasure, each other. Hinata had no idea on the things she would get mixed up in.

**Konoha Girls High**

**Prologue**

* * *

Today was Hinata's first day at her new school Konoha girls high. She was dreadfully nervous, it was a private school which meant she'd have to live there and Hinata never did get along with girls very well. Then again she'd never really got on with boys either, only her best friend Kiba, whom she had know since childhood. Not only that but the school's education was top notch, one of the best in Japan, which meant she would have to do her best to keep up with her studies.

So that was how she ended up here, waiting to go into Konoha girls. In her hand she held a dog-tag necklace with the words 'good luck' writing on them from Kiba. With this she knew she would try hard.

Hinata had been told to go strait to the headmaster's office on arrival, there she would be assigned her room and also meet her new room mate. Since it was a Sunday she wouldn't have to worry about subjects till tomorrow so today she could just concentrate on fitting in.

When Hinata reached the headmaster's office she knocked politely and waited to be called in. When she was Hinata entered the office saw that instead of a headmaster there was a headmistress. A fairly young woman with blond hair and large breast. Other then her there were two other women in the room. One a teacher with dark hair and bright red eyes the other a student with bright pink hair and green eyes.

Bowing her head Hinata introduced herself. "Hello I'm Hinata Hyuga, pleased to meet you." She had tried to sound confidant but her words had come out rushed. She raised her head and look up embarrassed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you to, Hinata-Chan. My names Tsunade and I am the headmistress of Konoha high. This is Kurenai-sensei," Tsunade gestured to the red-eyed lady. "She will be your yeah head and this." Her hand moved to the other girl. "Is Haruno Sakura, she will be you roommate. I hope you enjoy staying in our school."

Sakura bowed her head at Hinata. "It's nice to meet you Hinata-Chan, I hope we can become good friends." When she lifted her head she smiled sweetly at Hinata. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

When Hinata and Sakura had left the office they headed for there dorm room. "Here at Konoha high there it one huge building which is the dorms but each leave is for each year. Since were freshmen were on the bottom floor. You might find it hard to fit in at first since you have started halfway through the year but I'll do whatever I can to make you feel at home."

As they walked through the corridors leading to their room Hinata noticed lots of the other girls looking at her. Most of them were still clad in pyjamas or towels due the early morning. Some of the looks she were getting was strange not horrible but just a bit creepy.

"Don't mind them." Sakura said waving her hand dismissively. "Everyone here is interested in new meat." She stopped in front of dorm number 108. "this is our dorm room, there an extra key in you pack that you were given by Tsunade-sama, along with you diary and stuff." She paused a moment before adding. "There are some things I have to do now but if you want I can come back round 12ish and I'll show you around the school."

Hinata could hardly believe, someone was being so nice to her. "That would be great thanks."

After Sakura had left Hinata began putting her things away. Making sure her stuff was neat and organized. Just as Hinata was putting the last of her books away there was a knock at the door. She moved to open it excepting it to be Sakura but was surprised to find it wasn't. Instead stood a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, not rudely just surprised.

"oh I'm Hinata, Sakura's new roommate. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head to show her respect.

"Ino." The blond said eyes locking with Hinata's before slowly moving up and down her body. "I'm sure I'll see you around." she said before walking off down the corridor.

_That was strange, _Hinata said to her self, _for a moment there I thought she was checking me out. _How stupid Ino was a girl there's no way she'd check anyone like Hinata out.

* * *

Later that night as Hinata lay in bed, she analysed everything that had gone on during the day. When Sakura had come to get her and show her around the school Hinata couldn't help but notice the odd looks she was getting. Much of them the same as the ones Ino had given her earlier. Not only that but as the day had progressed Sakura had progressively stating to touch her more. Gentle soft touches.

Than again Hinata hadn't been round girls much so maybe girls were more touchy then boys. However saying that Kiba would constantly touching her when there were together, so it was probably a friendly thing. Something she would have to get used to.

* * *

That was only the prolong so things went by a bit fast, but I'll make sure the next chapters better. Please review and tell me what you thought. :S:S


End file.
